An RFID system typically operates by transmission of a carrier signal by an RFID reader. The carrier signal is modulated by an RFID tag, and the modulated signal is received at and interpreted by the reader. RFID systems may employ one of a number of different modulation techniques for communication. In communications with a passive RFID tag, an RFID reader transmits a carrier signal for uplink and downlink communication. In downlink communication, the reader is transmitting data to the tag, and modulates the carrier signal in order to communicate the data. In uplink communication, an RFID tag modulates the carrier signal transmitted by the reader, and the signal is returned to the reader in the form of modulated backscatter. During uplink communication, the carrier signal transmitted by the reader is unmodulated. The carrier signal powers the tag and is modulated by the tag in order to furnish communication by the tag to the reader.
The particular modulation technique used depends on a number of factors, such as the preferences of an organization and the radio frequency spectrum allocated to such use. The available spectrum, and the allocation of portions of the available spectrum to uplink and downlink communications depends on a number of factors, such as government regulations or industry standards. In many applications, a relatively narrow frequency spectrum is available. This condition is particularly prevalent in European applications, where a relatively narrow frequency range is reserved for RFID reader communications. In addition, installations employing multiple readers typically manage frequency allocations in such a way that the downlink communication of one reader does not overlap in frequency with the uplink communication of another reader. In such applications, single sideband amplitude shift keying is frequently used, because the frequency spectrum used by downlink communications, that is, modulated signals transmitted from the reader to an RFID tag, can be relatively narrow. In SSB-ASK communications, an RFID reader uses separate carrier frequencies for the carrier signal between downlink and uplink communications. Therefore, the reader must change carrier frequencies every time a switch is made between uplink and downlink communication.
Prior art systems typically achieve the needed frequency changes in hardware. A fast frequency conversion requires a fast changing local oscillator. The use of a fast changing oscillator may lead to unstable operation and spurious out of band emissions. However, the use of a slow changing oscillator negatively affects performance, because the frequency change is relatively slow and communication cannot occur during a frequency change, but instead must wait until a carrier signal has stabilized at the new frequency.